


warm night in

by konohasucks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Gay Realization™, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohasucks/pseuds/konohasucks
Summary: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma sat around Kakashi’s coffee table, a graveyard of empty cans already surrounding them.With the Chunin exams, Lee’s surgery, and Naruto’s departure (and unfortunately, Sasuke’s) far behind them, the four of them had decided to have a night in together.





	warm night in

“Straight flush. Drink up,” Kakashi smiled under his mask as he fanned his cards out in front of him.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma sat around Kakashi’s coffee table, a graveyard of empty cans already surrounding them.

Asuma growled. “That damn eye of yours, I swear—” His ears turned red as Kurenai snickered beside him, but he got to chugging his beer anyway.

“Hey, hey, don’t be a sore loser,” Kakashi chided innocently. Gai laughed against his back, the warm noise rumbling through Kakashi’s chest. 

Gai had always been the lightweight between them, but Kakashi was still surprised when he’d started slumping against him, chin on Kakashi’s shoulder as he watched their game play out through Kakashi’s winning hand.

With the Chunin exams, Lee’s surgery, and Naruto’s departure (and unfortunately, Sasuke’s) far behind them, the four of them had decided to have a night in together. 

It felt more like an excuse to get too drunk off cheap shitty beer, something they were probably too old for, but it’d been a surprisingly a fun night. He really should have people over more often.

Speaking of— one of his guests had started snoring softly against his shoulder.

He sighed but didn’t push Gai off, instead gathering up the cards into a neat stack.

“Well?” He looked challengingly to Asuma and Kurenai. “Another round?”

Kurenai cracked her knuckles, then reached for the deck, shuffling it expertly. “Don’t get cocky, Hatake.” 

 

Kurenai had been gloating over finally breaking Kakashi’s winning streak when Gai’s head started to slide down, landing comfortably in Kakashi’s lap.

The conversation stopped. Kurenai raised her eyebrows knowingly, and Asuma chuckled before taking another swig. Kakashi stared back, daring them to say a word, but the two just shared a pointed look with each other.

“Well, I think that’s our cue,” Asuma grunted as he pushed himself up off the floor. Kurenai downed the rest of her drink before doing the same.

“We’ll leave the two of you be,” she said with a sweet smile. Kakashi felt his reputation crumbling. 

“Wait—” he started, but couldn’t bring himself to move Gai’s head from his lap.

“Don’t worry, we’ll show ourselves out,” Kurenai called, laughing. Asuma winked as he pulled on his shoes.

“At least help clean up,” Kakashi called back, exasperated. 

Asuma shrugged. “Maybe next time.” Kakashi watched them wave goodbye before slipping out the door.

Kakashi sighed, suddenly very tired. Gai snored soundly on his legs.

The clock ticked by as Kakashi finished his beer, now leaving his mask off. The leftover cans were still cold. He cracked open another one.

It’d been a while since the four of them had gotten to kick back. Definitely a long time since he and Gai had even been alone together like this. He looked down at the grown man sprawled out next to him and sighed. He patted Gai’s head with his gloveless hand, mussing up his glossy black hair. He rarely saw him looking this relaxed.  

He took a deep breath. Political strife and unnamed feelings be damned. Right now, he was warm and comfortable. He slumped down against the front of the couch, slowly falling into a light doze.

 

 

He opened his eyes blearily when he felt Gai stirring. Maybe now he could go sleep in his actual bed...

Gai sat up, leaning heavily on Kakashi’s shoulder and squinting around. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Home,” Kakashi sighed. Gai turned to him.

“Your mask!” He yelled, too loud, gaping at Kakashi’s bare face.

“It’s fine. It’s just us right now,” he mumbled, not meeting Gai’s eyes, focusing instead on finding his beer and taking another sip.

Gai’s eyes were glazed over as he watched Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi looked up at him. 

Everything felt slow and warm. Gai’s hand came up to wipe foam off Kakashi’s lip with his thumb. His mouth replaced it. The world around them faded; all he knew was Gai’s hot breath on his cheek, and the faint taste of beer on his lips.  

Kakashi closed his eyes, breathing out, and kissed back.

He could’ve stayed in that hazy place forever, with Gai’s mouth slowly moving on his, and his warm hand against the side of Kakashi’s neck, thumb on his jaw. 

The beer wasn’t cold in Kakashi’s hand when Gai pulled away — though only enough to press their foreheads together. Kakashi looked at Gai’s face, so close up, wishing he knew what he was thinking. But Gai’s eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes curving over his flushed cheekbones. If they just could stop time here—

Gai mumbled something against the corner of Kakashi’s mouth, that he tried not to hear as his name. His heart panged anyway.  _ Traitor.  _

He shouldn’t have let things get like this.

He straightened and patted Gai’s shoulder, forcing a small laugh. “Okay, okay,” he said, “You’re very drunk. Let’s get you home.”

Gai swayed and slung his arm around Kakashi’s neck, drawling at a painfully unsober volume into Kakashi’s ear. “I’m fine, I’m fine! Can’t I stay here?” 

That sounded like a bad idea. But dragging Gai all the way home didn’t sound great now, either. They did crash at each other’s places all the time… 

“…Okay. But you’re sleeping on the couch.”

It was around noon when Kakashi groggily shuffled out of his bedroom and into the living room. The place was miraculously clean, but no Gai in sight. Made sense; he never slept in like Kakashi did — hangover or no. 

He shouldn’t feel disappointed. He knew he shouldn’t. They drunk kissed like teenagers, and Gai went home.

He took a deep breath, but it was quickly knocked out of him as a hand came down hard on his back.

“GOOD MORNING, KAKASHI!” Gai boomed. Kakashi turned and coughed out a “Good morning.” How this man could still sneak up on him…

Kakashi looked around the immaculate living room — cleaner than he’d ever seen it — then back at Gai. “Did you do this?" 

Gai stood before him and puffed out his chest. “Of course! It’s the least I could do, seeing as you had so graciously hosted us for last nights festivities!” His eyes crinkled along with his signature smile, but didn’t meet Kakashi’s gaze. 

It was small, but it was there. Shit. Kakashi didn’t want this. He wished they could just go back— Things were fine before. He knew how to handle them, at least.

“I’m not mad,” he said. Gai stiffened and looked up at him, his smile now a thin line.

“Kakashi—“ he started.

“It’s fine. You were drunk —  _ we _ were drunk. Shit happens. It’s okay.” Kakashi shrugged.

Gai was uncharacteristically quiet, his jaw working, as he stared at the floor between them. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. 

This was awful. Kakashi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, shoving his hands in his pockets. How do they fix this? “Look, let’s just forget it—“

“What if we weren’t drunk?” Gai blurted out.

“What?” Kakashi stared at him. “We.. definitely were.” 

“I know, but— what if we weren’t. Would it still be okay?” Gai still stared firmly at the floor.

Kakashi blinked. Through his headache, he tried to see where this was going. “I.. Yes? It’s not a big deal.” He wanted to believe that.

Gai nodded, but was turning red,  “I’m sorry. I don’t want to forget it.”

What.

“It made me consider… things. It’s a happy memory for me. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head.

Kakashi was still trying to catch up.

Gai continued, “If I still wanted to— to do that again. Would that be okay?”

His head was reeling. He needed to say something. Gai was looking like a coiled spring ready to snap away any time. 

How did he always blindside him like this?

Kakashi swallowed. “Yeah. Yes.” He took a small step toward Gai. 

Gai picked up his head, then, looking more unsure than Kakashi had seen him in years, but the man still couldn’t stop a nervous smile. “Yeah?”

Kakashi barely felt his feet moving him forward, but then he and Gai were standing toe to toe. “Yeah.”

They held each other’s gaze for a frozen moment before Gai tentatively lifted a hand to Kakashi’s face. “Uh..”

“Oh. Right.” Kakashi unclenched his fists in his pockets to reach up and pull down his mask.

Gai stared at his mouth and swallowed. Kakashi’s ears burned. This was already too much. “Here, just—“ He put a hand on Gai’s jaw, and leaned closer.

They met each other halfway. 

Distantly Kakashi wished he’d brushed his teeth first, but with Gai kissing him softly and slowly, over and over, he couldn’t care less. He felt his pulse roaring in every inch of his body. 

Gai had figured out what to do with his hands — one cradled the back of Kakashi’s head, and the other cupped his pulse point, just like the night before. 

Kakashi realized how different his shampoo smelled on Gai, and his head spun.  

Why hadn’t they’d done this sooner?

Eventually, Kakashi pulled back to look at him. Gai was glowing. He was almost too bright to look at, with those sparkling eyes of his. 

Kakashi chuckled, covering his own smile with his hand. He put the other back in his pocket, and looked at a point somewhere over Gai’s shoulder. “So,” he hedged.

Gai crushed him in a bruising hug, lifting him off the floor. 

Guess it was okay, then.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic...... thanks 4 reading...........


End file.
